creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie in Candyland
23/08/2009 Eu atualmente moro entre a população de Detroit, EUA. Faz muito tempo desde que isso aconteceu. Meu nome é Max, tenho 16 anos de idade. Sou o comum tipo de adolescente que passa o dia inteiro jogando e comendo doces e frituras na frente de um computador ou de um celular. Sempre fui um viciado em terror e suspense, adorava dar sustinhos em todos da minha família. Mas, naquele dia, fui eu que tomei um susto. Ou mais do que isso. Tudo começou em uma tarde quente de domingo. Ás 15:55, eu e meu irmão mais velho fomos ao enterro de uma colega, conhecida. Eu não tinha muito contato com ela, e pra ser sincero nem me importei quando a mesma morreu, só queria que aquele enterro acabasse logo pra poder chegar logo em minha casa. Eu percebi, perto da lápide da garota, algo preso em um vaso de gérberas amarelas e quase sendo levado pelo vento. Aproximei-me, sem que os demais notassem, e consegui pegar o item. Era um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado. Em uma caligrafia desajeitada, eu li: "Agridoce ou não você sempre será o meu docinho". Me perguntava, inquieto, o que era aquilo. Mas, naturalmente, resolvi deixar pra lá. Até porque seria constrangedor um garoto de 16 anos falar que encontrou uma cartinha do dia de são valentim para todos em um velório. Certamente não acreditariam em mim e iam brigar comigo por fazer piada em um momento daquele. Eu só queria ir embora dali e aquele cheiro de grama molhada me deixava agoniado. Eu estava deitado em minha cama com meu smartphone. Sabe quando você joga tanto, mas tanto, que fica sem nada para jogar? Então, eu estava passando por isso naquele dia, me afogando mais e mais no tédio. Explorando a internet, resolvi baixar aquele certo jogo insuportável chamado "Candy Crush Saga", na qual minha mãe gostava de jogar. Abri o Google Play, e me dirigi a barra de pesquisas. Pretendi digitar o nome do jogo, e quando quase o fiz, acabei confirmando, por acidente, apenas a palavra "Candy". Não foi um problema, Candy Crush Saga foi o primeiro a aparecer, o segundo, outro jogo da mesma franquia e o terceiro... um jogo denominado "Melanie in Candyland". No momento que li aquilo pensei: "Mas que raios?". Estranhei não reconhecer o jogo, que aparentemente tinha sido lançado naquela semana. O jogo exibia como foto de perfil a arte de uma colina verde com árvores feitas de algodão doce. Baixei a aba para ver a descrição: "Melanie in Candyland!" "Help our protagonist to unravel the beauty fields of Candyland in the face of deadly challenges!" "Solve all the mysterious puzzles! Get involved in dangerous battles!" "Featuring extra characters and members in the game's party!" '' Resolvi baixar normalmente, muito orgulhoso de mim por ter vencido o tédio. Após alguns minutos de espera, a instalação foi concluída, fazendo eu começar. A logo da empresa não apareceu, e nem a abertura citada na página do Google Play. Simplesmente abri o jogo e lá estava, aquele menu maravilhosamente fofo, com um cenário de uma colina verde com árvores feitas de algodão doce, assim como a foto de perfil, juntamente com a protagonista, Melanie, uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos amarrados em duas tranças cacheadas. Vestia uma pequena saia azul e camiseta da mesma cor, usando uma fita amarelada em sua cintura. Ao apertar o botão "JOGAR", o jogo pulou para um mapa de toda Candyland. O objetivo era, quando completasse-o, conseguir chegar até o castelo e resgatar uma princesa de uma bruxa e de seus servos animalescos. Havia um "slot de personagens" antes de cada fase começar. Na lista de nomes, haviam: #''Billy #''Mike'' #''Luna'' #''Bella'' #''Beverly'' #''Melanie'' Como de costume, escolhi Melanie para ser minha personagem. A jogatina desenvolvia-se normalmente, lembrando-me muito das tardes em que eu jogava Sonic e Maro. O jogo em si era muito bom, viciante demais. Um dos detalhes que eu mais gostava era quando eu conseguia chegar ao final da fase, a protagonista fazia uma uma espécie de "dança". Chegei a achar fofo. Uma caixa de texto aparecia ao lado, "Congratulations! 'You did an incredible job!", seguida de uma cutscene de Melanie sorrindo alegre para a tela. Passei muito tempo jogando com a garotinha, mas, depois de um tempo, começei a usar os demais personagens. Jogando e jogando, um ponto chegou no qual eu não me lembrava da última vez que teria jogado com Melanie. "Bah, mas... Quem se importa?". Nem interessava-me em jogar mais com ela. Depois de vários e vários dias, três semanas se passaram, e olha... Eu já estava no nível 59. Mais dias se passaram, eu jogava mais daquele jogo, e ele estava quase zerado. Ainda tinhamos o último nível que infelizmente não estava pronto. É, o tédio havia me vencido outra vez. Fiquei sem nada para jogar durante mais de um mês, nesse período eu apenas saí com meus amigos e minha família. Algo que ainda não saí da minha cabeça são as notificações que o jogo mandava para o meu celular com uma mensagem mais estranha do que a outra. Um dia, tive uma ideia. Navegando pela internet, entrei em um fórum de jogos com uma conta anônima, e naveguei sobre ele, pesquisei sobre o canal neste fórum e postei uma foto de "Melanie in Candyland". Na legenda, escrevi: "Hey people! You have already seen this game?" Quatro dias se passaram. Nenhuma resposta. Parece que nem sabiam de que jogo se tratava. Pesquisei mais e mais na internet, mas nenhum resultado relacionado apareceu. Aquele belo mês já havia acabado, depois de acordar e fazer minhas obrigações matinais resolvi mandar mensagem para o meu melhor amigo Isaac: - Hey Isaac! Vamo jogar aquele jogo doce? Só cuidado para não pegar diabete, kkkkkk. - Claro. Ah, quem zerar 3 mundos primeiro paga uma pizza, ok? Quando terminei de ler a mensagem, abri rapidamente o aplicativo, pronto para terminar o mundo 001, mas... O mundo 001 ainda não estava pronto? Sim, isso parecia impossível depois daquele longo mês. Porém, eu queria não ter de pagar a prenda, então escolhi um dos seis novos personagens, cujo o nome era Billy, e comecei jogar o mundo 002, "Wonderland". Nível deveras difícil, mas mesmo assim divertido. Logo após isso, parti para o mundo 003, "Neverland", e joguei com um personagem que se chamava Mike. Aquela fase estava ainda complicada, muitos piratas saiam de todos os lados, perdi aproximadamente mais de quatro vezes. Mas no final, acabei vencendo e derrotando todos. Uma caixa de texto aparecia ao lado, "Congratulations! 'You did an incredible job!", seguida de uma cutscene de Mike, animado, dançando. Ele não olhava para a tela, e nenhum personagem com que joguei depois de Melanie encarou a tela antes... Mundo 4, "Gummieland". Pronto, eu já ia jogar na cara de Isaac a minha vitória e cobar todo o dinheiro, até que outra caixa de texto apareceu sobre a tela. "Blocked World! Finish "Candyland's World" world to proceed!" Eu começei a ficar confuso com aquilo, pois já tinha completado o mundo há muito tempo! Mas aquilo não era algo para preocupar-se, devia ser um erro que surgiu desafortunadamente no jogo, certo? Retrornei ao menu do jogo. Nesse momento, o jogo começou a travar e glitchs e erros começaram a surgir pelo cenário. O jogo travou e "retirou-se" sozinho, retornando para meu celular. Cogitei, irritado, e voltei ao jogo. Ao abrir, o jogo retornou a tela de slot de personagens. #''Billy'' #''Mike'' #''Luna'' #''Bella'' #''Beverly'' #''Melanie'' Eu escolhi "Mike", mas o nome ficou cinza e me impediu de escolher. Tentei outros nomes, mas a mesma coisa aconteceu. De repente, ao clicar no nome "Billy", todos os nomes dos personagens sumiram e foram substituídos por "Melanie". A tela começou a travar um pouco, o que me assustou um pouco e me fez escolher "Melanie" rapidamente. Não sei, mas ainda resolvi continuar. Grande erro. Assim que começei, pude perceber o quanto o cenário estava alterado e estranho por isso. O céu estava tingido com um tom de azul muito desvanecido, todos os monstros servos da bruxa que apareciam pelo caminho estavam parados e revertidos de glitchs, enquanto Melanie olhava de forma apática para sua frente. Após de um tempo andando plenamente pelo reino doce, é possível encontrar uma bruxa. A bruxa, me lembrando. Seu sprite estava com uma expressão raivosa e ansiosa, tremendo e olhando para a protagonsita. Um diálogo iniciou-se: "I... I do not know what you did. But you should not have done it!" (Eu não sei o que você fez. Mas você não deveria ter feito isso!) "Now, she... she will appear and d-destroy us all...!" (Agora, ela... ela irá aparecer e destruir a todos nós...!) A bruxa parecia cada vez mais assustada e seu corpo tremia, enquanto Melanie apenas estava com o olhar fixado para o vazio. Outra caixa de texto apareceu: "Wha... What? No, n-no, please! It, it was not my fault if you died...!" (O... O quê? Não, não... Por favor! Eu, eu não tive culpa se você morreu...!)'' "No, no! I... I can bring you back, I can help you...!" (Não, não! Eu... Eu posso lhe trazer de volta, eu posso lhe ajudar...!)' "...P-Please, d-don't k-kill me!" (...P-por favor, n-não me m-mate!) Nesse momento, a tela começou a glitchar e travar até resultar em uma tela preta. Eu me assustei repentinamente e me perguntava o que significava aquilo, pensava se aquilo seria um final secreto, quando de repente, uma explosão de estática interrompeu meus pensamentos. A tela retornou para o mesmo cenário onde Melanie estava. Porém, o sprite de Melanie estava salpicado de pixels avermelhados, e a bruxa não estava mais lá. Meus olhos arregalaram-se, e apesar de assustado, decidi continuar. Cada vez que eu continuava a caiminhar, o cenário começava a se tornar mais desvanecido, mais morto. Melanie já tinha uma penunbra cobrindo seus olhos. A tela ficou preta novamente e, depois de 5 segundos, o cenário cortou bruscamente para Melanie em frente ao jardim do castelo. Os braços de Melanie estão enfaixados, e as bandagens sujas de algo que parece ser sangue. Ao entrar no castelo, toda a sala principal estava suja por manchas vermelhas, todos os cômodos que eu consegui acessar. Subi as escadas, e foi possível ouvir gritos e sussurros fantasmagóricos. A tela começou a ficou mais escura, mais morta, e as vozes ao fundo estavam cada vez mais altas. Era insuportável. Após isso, os choros e vozes param. Quando chegei ao quarto da princesa, a mesma estava enforcada e com facadas em seu corpo, severamente machucada. Melanie começa a aproximar-se do corpo, mais e mais. Gradativamente, a penunbra no olhar da menina começa a sumir, assim dissipando-se após sete passos. Nova reação de Melanie: agora, ela sorri. A tela cortou rapidamente para estática desbotada, o que me fez arquear as sobrancelhas em descrença daquilo. Após muito tempo, uma tela preta estabeleceu-se. Uma caixa de texto apareceu. My greetings, player. '' (Saudações, jogador)'' ...I understand. '' (...Eu entendo)'' ...I'm sorry about what you just saw here. (...Desculpe-me pelo o que você viu aqui) They deleted me from my own game, but I bet you did not notice (Eles deletaram-me do meu próprio jogo, mas aposto que você não percebeu) But... Because of you, everything took its time (Mas... Graças a você, tudo teve seu tempo) Because of you, I was able to get rid of everything and everyone within this putrid and refined world (Graças a você, consegui me livrar de tudo e todos dentro desse mundo pútrido e refinado) All the other kids... Farewell to them (Todas as outras crianças... Despedidas para elas)' About the princess... She hanged herself. She could not stand the pressure of being deleted by her useless secondary in the game. (Sobre a princesa... Ela enforcou-se. Ela não aguentou a pressão de estar sendo deletada por causa da inútil secundariedade no jogo) The witch? Who cares about that old fool? Those unecessary monsters should have an ending, too (A bruxa? Quem liga para aquela velha? Aqueles monstros desnecessários também precisavam de um fim) You and all the other players will forget everything they saw, because even if your memory was not erased, all games are forgotten quickly and something would replace our place. (Você e os outros jogadores vão se esquecer de tudo o que viram, até porque mesmo que a memória de vocês não fosse apagada, todos os jogos são esquecidos rapidamente e algo viria a substituir o nosso lugar) Now... (Agora...)' I'll join the others. It was good to meet you, gamer (Irei-me juntar aos outros. Foi bom conhecer-te, jogador)' Category:Jogos Category:Creepy Category:The best